Ron Weasley and Fireworks
by LoveandBookishness
Summary: Ron Weasley decides to pull a Fred and George


**Ron Weasley and Fireworks **

**This is another Harry Potter Fan Fiction by BookWorm-x **

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

"What?"

"Bonfire Night" Hermione repeated

"What is that?" a confused Ron asked a very irritated Hermione.

"I already told you"

"I know, but I still don't understand" With another sigh from Hermione, trying to think of how to put this simply. Harry, who was stood directly behind Ron, rubbed his forehead.

"Four-hundred years ago, a man, Guy Fawkes, made an attempt to blow up the Houses of Parliament…"

"The what?"

"The place where all the Politicians meet in the Muggle World, anyway, he used something called gunpowder, which explodes when set alight.

"Why was he trying to blow this place up?"

"Mainly because he wanted to kill the Muggle King, James I" Hermione had visions of her own teacher when she was in primary school as she echoed her Muggle teacher's words.

"Nope…still not getting it!"

Hermione let a noise of frustration and sat down on the red and gold sofa, grabbing a book, clearly with the intention of ignoring Ron altogether. Ron was not going to let this go!

"Oh Hermione….." Harry laughed as Ron groveled….the only this left was for him to…too late; The red head got on his knees, in front of the sofa. He was ignoring the fact that his back was facing the warm fire. Harry looked around for someone else he could talk to, but other than some third years, there was no-one.

This didn't surprise him, he looked at his watch, it was half past twelve at night.

"Pleeeeeaaase"

"No Ronald!"

"But…I need to pass this History of Magic test tomorrow and only you can help Hermione!"

"I don't care, I have tried to help you, and failed, you will just have to work it out on your own!" She retorted defiantly.

Harry knew this could go on for a while. He sat down on the sofa next to Hermione and began scanning his very sparse notes. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read her rather large book.

Ron pulled a face at her and grabbed Harry, his note fell onto the floor. As Ron pulled Harry out of the common towards the boy's dormitory, Ron whispered: "Come on, we'll do our own brand of studying, without her" he snarled.

"Oh…alright" Harry said quietly.

When they reached the dormitory, Ron let go of Harry and ran straight for his trunk. Wiping his glasses, he saw his best friend take out some very colorful implements and lay them on his four poster bed. It was only when Harry put his glasses back on that he realized they were indeed fireworks.

"What are you doing?"

"You mean 'What are WE doing?'" he said almost manically. Harry knew there was no reasoning with him.

"Well….what are we doing then?"

"We are setting off these fireworks, isn't that obvious?" Harry shook his head in disbelief, he didn't particularly want to do this now, and all he felt like doing was going to sleep in preparation for their test tomorrow, no matter how doomed he was.

"Do we have to? Can't we just go to bed?"

"No…I am going to make a statement to Hermione….This is what happens when she doesn't help me study!" He said examining the fireworks deciding which ones to use.

"McGonagall will see use"

"We'll run and hide"

"Filch will catch us"

"What did I just say?"

"Hermione will disapprove"

"I don't care about her"

"She'll tell McGonagall"

"We'll deny it" Damn! The boy had answer for everything!

"We'll lose house points and jeopardize our chances in the house cup"

"My god Harry, you sound like Hermione" Harry looked at the floor regretting the decision not to go to bed when Ron first asked Hermione help.

Ron winked and led the way down towards the common room again. Harry had no choice but to follow him.

Ron walked with full on cockiness past Hermione who had managed to look up from her book.

"Where do you two think you are going?" she said in her usually bossy voice.

"None of your business Hermione" This just angered her more.

"It's a surprise!"

"You tell me where you're going or I'll….I'll….I'll…"

"You'll what?" Ron said.

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall"

"Pfft" was Ron elegant response. Hermione folded her arms.

"Bye Hermione" Ron waved patronizingly, turned around and went to leave. Harry smiled politely at Hermione and went to join him.

"Do you know how annoyed she is Ron?"

"Yes, believe me, I do!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right….so what's the plan?"

"We set off these fireworks outside Gryffindor tower. That'll teach Hermione"

"Ron? Are you sure about this? I mean you've never done this before this, you don't even know what they are or do properly"

"I know they make loud noises and that will scare the pants off Hermione"

"What was that about Hermione's pants?" Both boys spun around to see Ginny Weasley walk towards them.

"Nothing" Ron, blushing. Harry now had the biggest smile on his face at the appearance of Ron's younger sister.

"What are you two up to anyway?" she said scanning fireworks.

"You are not going to pull a Fred and George are you?"

"Don't Ginny, we know we could expelled, or at the very least get detention, but we don't care, so just leave and pretend you saw nothing OK?" Ron said setting up the fireworks, turning his back on Ginny.

"Wow Ron….I was actually going to ask to join in, but if you say so" Ginny said, turning away. Harry might have actually believed she was upset had he not see her smile as she walked away.

"Ah…Well…Ginny, if you're not going to snitch on us, then you can stay and help I guess" Ron said smiling a little.

"If you insist" she said turning back around and standing next to Harry, something he was not adverse to.

"What do we do?"

"Let me start and I will tell you"

An hour later Harry and Ginny were sat on the grass talking whilst watching Ron attempt to set up all of his fireworks, he had not let them touch a single thing, insisting that he knew what he was doing. No amount of "You don't know what you're doing Ron" changed his attitude.

Another hour later, it was getting on for three in the morning. Harry had fallen asleep. He was woken up by a very large bright flashing light. He grabbed his glasses. He could feel a heavy weight on his lap. With the help of his glasses he saw that it was Ginny. Smiling he didn't have time to revel in this fact as he had to settle Ginny's head of the grass. He could see that the fireworks were in full motion.

Looking around he couldn't see Ron anywhere.

"Harry, Ginny!" Harry whipped around to see a very frizzy haired Hermione running towards her wearing a dressing gown.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. It then occurred to him that Ginny hadn't stirred since the fireworks had started. How the hell was she doing that?

"Harry…have you seen Ron?" Hermione said, obviously stifling a laugh.

"No why?" Harry, a tone of suspicion is his voice.

"Follow me"

Hermione grabbed him….Harry turned around, the fireworks were amazing, he glanced at Ginny, and she seemed fine, not that he had a choice but to leave her.

For some strange reason, Hermione lead him straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Err….Hermione what are we doing here?" Harry said, thinking this would be the last place Ron would go when his fireworks were so successful.

He entered, Hermione leading him. As he turned the corners towards the toilet's he saw a body with red hair lying on the floor, it was Ron. Hermione burst out laughing. This was clearly amusing her.

"Err…Ron? Are you alright?"

"Don't bother Harry…"

"What's the matter with him?"

"He's scared of the fireworks, HE set off!"

"What?"

"They terrified him. He woke everybody up, but before they got down to ground level, he had disappeared away. He spent half an hour looking for him. I decided to go her for some odd reason, and he's been like this ever since"

Harry was already laughing, Hermione also in hysterics.

Ron Weasley had gotten his comeuppance!


End file.
